Kagome's Ghost
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Kagome leaves Sesshomaru, believing he doesn't love her anymore, and gets captured by a ghost named Sakura. Will Sesshomaru be in time to save Kagome, or will Sakura have a new friend to join her in the afterlife forever?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Ghost

Walking briskly through the forest, a demon with silver hair is searching for someone. It was his entire fault she left. His emotionless and cold actions left her feeling very alone and unloved.

Flashback

She had been thinking lately of starting a family. One of her own to care for, but when she mentioned this to him, he lashed out at her. He told her he didn't want a family, and that she was much too young.

"No way are you going to have children now, you're much too young," came the demons final answer. His face showed no emotion or any signs that he cared about how she felt.

Her eyes turned away from his as she began to blankly stare at the floor. She lowered her head and her bangs covered her face. "How dare you," her voice trembled a bit, "how dare you tell me I'm too young. Don't you even want an heir Sesshomaru?"

End Flashback

Sesshomaru's POV

'How could I Sesshomaru have been so heartless and cruel? How could I Sesshomaru not have seen the longing and pain deep within her eyes? Does she not realize how much this Sesshomaru loves her?'

I kept thinking these things as I somewhat blindly wandered through the lush forest. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the lesser demon come from the brush and attack me. Just in time, I pulled out my tokijin, and sliced the demon into two. I kept walking.

Normal POV (With her) (Have you figured out who she is yet?)

"Shit," came her mumbled reply as she tripped over a tree log. She hardly swore, but lately her habit had picked up some. She picked herself up from her fall, her filthy rags even dirtier than before. She wore nothing more than clothing to cover her breasts and lower regions. Her once beautiful ebony hair, now knotted up. Her skin was nearly as filthy as her rags.

She had been on her own for months now. After the incident with Sesshomaru, she left without telling anyone. There wasn't even a note telling of her return or why she left. After all of that travel, it brought her to where she is now, and to why she looks the way she does.

Some would call it indecent, but to her, they were home, for she did not have any money to buy new clothes. Nor did she want to. She was an outcast. When it had became known, that she Kagome Higurahsi, had rejected a lord, her world came tumbling from beneath her. Even her old friends rejected her. She felt so alone.

Kagome's POV

'Well, I guess I screwed up my only chance at love in the feudal era. Perhaps I should just go back to my time. Sesshomaru doesn't want me, and my first love Inuyasha found a way to bring the clay pot back to life. Seems he chose the dead bitch over me,' Kagome thought bitterly.

Normal POV

Kagome continued walking. She soon found that she was entranced by a small spring. Walking towards it, she got what was left of her clothes caught on a tree, exposing her naked body. She didn't notice though, nor did she notice that the spring was actually possessed by a dead spirit, one of a girl about her age. Kagome started talking to her and they instantly got along.

Many days passed, and Kagome still remained at the spring. She never noticed a young seven year old girl named Rin, and her master Jaken watching her.

"We should tell lord Sesshomaru, master Jaken. He's been so worried."

Jaken scoffed at the innocent girl. "Of course we should you insolent brat. We'll leave in an hour. Go pack up camp and prepare Ah-Un."

"Ok master Jaken." And merry little Rin skipped back to camp to follow her newly given orders.

Meanwhile, Jaken did some research on his surroundings. It was cold, a bone chilling cold, the stench of death was everywhere, and there was no life, except for Kagome, in sight. "This is strange." He quickly returned to Rin.

"Let's return at once." Rin nodded her head.

After a few hours of traveling, they returned to Lord Sesshy's humble abode. They walked to the room in which he did his everyday paperwork.

The room was a soft sage green color, and it was very large. There were many file drawers and stacks of paper everywhere. His black colored desk sat in the middle of the room with a large chair positioned behind. He was seated in it.

When Lord Sesshomaru noticed they had returned, he asked them in a very icy tone why they had already come to bother him. The two of them, mostly Jaken though, told him what they had found.

"She did what?" (Ha-ha cliffy ) (Just kidding)

"Yes milord. Kagome has been talking to the spirit named Sakura, that ghost that will kill you so you can join her for all eternity."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't know what to do," stated Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," stated Rin, "the legend tells of a way to save the people the spirit attempts to kill." Rin timidly looked to the ground. She knew children were to be seen and not heard, yet she spoke out of term again.

"I will forgive you for speaking out, now go on," he replied.

"The legend tells that you must take the women out of pure love, and impregnate her. If you do not, she will die anyway. Either the spirit kills her, or she will die because the does not produce an heir," sad Rin.

"Where did you learn this Rin?" She looked from Sesshomaru to the ground and back to Sesshomaru again.

"Well Rin," he asked.

"I uh, I…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Ghost

"I learned it from Lady Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Rin, what have I told you about talking to my brother," he asked very calmly and slowly.

"You told me never to talk to him because he might influence my innocent mind in a horrible way."

"You are correct. Now go play with Jaken."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin scurried out the door with Jaken holding her small hand.

'What am I going to do? I mean, I know Kagome would love to mate with me, but she's just too young. People of this era may get pregnant at her age, but she is from the future, and in the future, it just isn't proper for someone her age to be pregnant.

What would her mother think? She probably wouldn't appreciate a demon whose name means circle of killing impregnating her only daughter. I would love to mate with Kagome if she was older, but of course, she is not.

This Sesshomaru still doesn't know what to do. Mate her, get her pregnant, or let my beloved die? This would never have happened if we didn't have that fight. That's it. If she wants to have children that badly, then I'll mate her. (Yeah! Go Sesshy for deciding to mate her instead of letting her die! -)

With Kagome

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Sakura? What is it?"

The ghost hesitated, "is there anyone you love?"

"Well…" Kagome stammered, "There was, but he doesn't want me to have children, so I guess he doesn't want me."

With Sesshy

'I need to save her from that wicked ghost. I hope she'll be ok until I get there.'

Sesshomaru was running as fast as he could out of his castle. Many of his servants and other workers were giving him strange looks.

'They said something about a lake with no life around it, and everything smelled of death.'

He was running the fastest he had ever run in his entire life. The only thing he could think of was Kagome. Suddenly the smell of death hit his nose full blast.

"What the hell? There was no smell, and then it just pops out of nowhere?"

Her scent hit his nose. From the smell he could tell she was still alive. He the heard her sweet melodically voice, "There was, but he doesn't want me to have children, so I guess he doesn't want me."

When he heard her speak such words his heart broke in half. 'I can't believe she would just throw away our love like that. Doesn't she remember when she told me she loved me?

Flashback

Sesshomaru had found kagome injured after a long battle with Naraku. Inuyasha had failed to protect her once again. She was always getting hurt because of him.

"Ouch, my arm hurts. It must be broken," said Kagome.

"Let me see your arm." Kagome jumped; startled that he would want to help her, a lowly human. "You'll need a healer to fix that. Why don't you come with me back to my castle so you can get that healed?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, as Sesshomaru lifted her from the ground. "Sure…"

"This Sesshomaru wants you to know you will be traveling with me for three days," he stated coolly, waiting for her reply.

She nodded her head in approval. "We'll leave at once."

"He began to walk away. Kagome quickly ran to catch up to him.

Inuyasha looked up from his spot on the ground. "Kagome…come…back…" She looked at him, eyes glistening with sadness. "Sorry Inuyasha, she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's Ghost**

**Chapter 3**

The first day of travel was long, and a bit difficult for Kagome, seeing a though she could only use one arm. Now it was nighttime, and Kagome was getting tired.

"Um Sesshomaru, do you think we could stop here for the night," Kagome timidly asked. 'Damn humans for being do weak,' thought Sesshomaru. He simply nodded in response.

They had stopped in a clearing, and luckily for Kagome, there was wood all around, and a hot springs nearby.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. I think I'll help you gather some firewood, and then I'll cook dinner, take a bath, and go to bed. Sound good to you?" He only grunted in reply.

'Man, could this guy be any grumpier?'

Kagome and Sesshomaru gathered some firewood, started the fire, and afterwards Kagome cooked ramen from her big yellow backpack of the future. "What is that you're eating wench?"

She glanced up. "Oh this," she held up her food, "this is ramen. Do you want to try some?" Even he had to admit, it did smell good, and it looked good too.

He nodded with a bored expression on his face. "Ok Sesshomaru let me get you some." She walked over to where she had been cooking. Then she poured some ramen into a bowl and walked back. "Here you go!"

He sniffed it to make sure it wasn't poisoned, and then being daring, he took a bite. "This is good human. You should be a cook in my kitchen or better yet, you should be a caretaker for Rin." Kagome's eyes shined at the thought of Rin.

"You will work in my palace, and never be put in danger again by my incompetent brother." 'What the hell is this Sesshomaru thinking? Since when does this Sesshomaru give jobs to mere mortals? How preposterous. What is this feeling she gives me? Why does she make me feel like I care?'

"Oh Sesshomaru thank you very much! How can I ever repay you?" Then without thinking, Kagome ran up and hugged the demon lord. 'Oh no! I completely forgot! This is the Lord Sesshomaru, and I'm embracing him. Hey wait a minute, he's hugging me back.' This surprised Kagome most of all. The human hating demon lord hugging her back!

'What is this feeling,' thought Sesshomaru. 'Why do I feel so excited, almost like butterflies are in my stomach? And why does my heart race so fats in my chest?'

"Because you love her Sesshomaru," came the voice's reply. "Who are you?"

**Sorry for the short chapter you guys. I've been really busy lately with tests, homework and drama. Somehow I've ended up with a stalker. Well, anyway, I hope to update again soon. Bet you can't wait to find out who that voice is. Am I right? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yes, I know. It's exciting. I actually got around to updating my story. I know you are all happy. I wish I could give all of you your favorite dessert for being so patient with me. Well, anyway, hope you have fun reading the newest chapter of Kagome's Ghost! Sorry if it's a little short!!  
**

Kagome's Ghost

"Because you love her, Sesshomaru," was the voice's reply.

"Who are you," demanded the harsh lord, full of questioning, and impatience.

"Why, I am your conscience of course."

"What do you want with me," asked Sesshomaru, anger clearly voiced in his tone.

"I've come to tell you those feelings you've been having are all signs that you've fallen in love with Kagome."

"What? I have not fallen in love with some human wench. I am merely going to have her taken to a healer in my castle…"

Meanwhile…

**Kagome's POV**

'Why is Sesshomaru staring at me like that? Did he finally come to realize what just happened between us,' thought Kagome, somewhat confused.

**Normal POV**

Kagome was now backing cautiously away from the demon lord. She was scared that he might pull something. At the same time though, she was flattered for somebody as beautiful as him to be looking at her for so long. She was beginning to blush. Sesshomaru took notice of this.

"So, human, does this Sesshomaru frighten you, or are you just sexually aroused by me?" He could smell her arousal becoming stronger after each passing moment.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I'm not afraid of you," said Kagome, attempting to be brave, and failing miserably. He could smell both fear and arousal on her small fidgeting body.

'Perhaps I'll play with her for a little longer.' He walked closer to her, as she slowly backed herself into a tree. Now cornered, he began to kiss her and lick her face. Moans escaped her lips, and before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

"Sesshomaru," she tried to get away, "I can't. I'm in love with your brother," she lied to them both.

"Foolish woman," he barked, slapping her as she got away. "Your scent tells me otherwise."

She gulped in fear as she tenderly touched her face where he slapped her. She knew that he knew what her body was feeling. She could feel her own arousal becoming stronger by each passing moment.

"Woman, I know you don't love that miserable half breed. You've quickly changed over to me… This Sesshomaru knows you love me."

A scarlet blush graced her high cheek bones. Her lips began to open, as though she wanted desperately to say something. Small sounds quivered through her sweet lips. "Sesshomaru, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I haven't updated for almost a year

Wow, I haven't updated for almost a year! That's crazy! Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Sorry if it's short!

Kagome's Ghost

Chapter 5

"Woman, I know you don't love that miserable half breed. You've quickly changed over to me… This Sesshomaru knows you love me."

A scarlet blush graced her high cheek bones. Her lips began to open, as though she wanted desperately to say something. Small sounds quivered through her sweet lips. "Sesshomaru, I love you."

The words sounded very sweet as they graced her plump lips. Sesshomaru's previous anger left him. Booted feet marched forward to penny-loafer. Lips came crashing down on hers as bodies intertwined. "I love you too, Kagome," could be heard as lips broke, lungs gasping for air.

End Flashback

Sesshomaru still feeling heartbroken watched the two women talk. The atmosphere, although very deathlike, was very relaxed between them. Kagome still seemed upset, and the ghost, Sakura, did the very best she could to cheer Kagome up.

The demon didn't like it one bit, especially when the ghost got even closer to _his_ Kagome, and held her tightly. "It's alright Kagome. Sometimes men don't know a great person when they see one. But you don't have to worry. I know a place where we can go to get away from stupid men. All you have to do is trust me."

Kagome looked at the woman carefully for a moment, before nodding. "Is it true? I can't believe that such a place would exist! I trust you." Kagome excitedly gave Sakura a big hug and a smile.

"There is such a place, and all you have to do is relax, close your eyes, and trust me. I'll get us there in no time at all."

So, Kagome did as she was told. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in order to relax. Then, she focused on her trust for Sakura, and believed in everything she ever told her.

Meanwhile, the ghost was getting ready. She too, was breathing and relaxing. She was getting ready to steal Kagome's soul, so that she would always have a friend, and Kagome could never leave her. She was getting very excited.

When she was finally ready, Sakura raised her hands high above her head, and shouted, "Let me take this girl to the afterlife! Show her no heaven, nor hell, only me, the ghost Sakura." Blue bolts of lighting came into Sakura's hands as she prepared for the next step; taking Kagome's soul.

Kagome was still sitting very still, focusing on everything Sakura. She had no idea what was really happening. As far as Kagome knew, she was being transported somewhere, but in reality, that wasn't the truth.

Sesshomaru, the great demon lord was becoming very nervous, although he would never admit it. He silently watched as trees fell over, and Sakura prepared to take Kagome's life and soul.

The entire area looked absolutely disastrous and eerie. Trees had fallen, the spring was more like a scary river during monsoon season, the air was twice as bone chilling as it was before, and there were more spirits around than before that were trying to help Sakura take Kagome.

That was the breaking point for Sesshomaru. He ripped out his Tokijin with force and darted into the area surrounded by ghosts. By doing so, he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his body. "KAGOME," he screamed!

He couldn't get through to her no matter how much he screamed. She was too far in Sakura's grasp. The only way to save her was to kill Sakura and all of the other ghosts. But how was he to do that when they were already dead? He decided he could figure that out later. For now, he was to fight with everything he had, and try to get to Kagome in time.

"Demon! What is it that you want? Can't you see we're busy," the ghost asked, none to nicely or calmly. She pointed her electric blue fingers in his direction, ready to attack.

"This Sesshomaru is here to get Kagome back. She is not yours, Sakura. She's mine and you can't have her," Sesshomaru screamed as he lunged in Sakura's direction, forcing his Tokijin where her heart should have been, but that was a grave mistake on his part.

The ghost twisted around his sword, and lashed at his face, nearly taking out an eye. Blood gushed everywhere, even on Sakura's hand. Now Sesshomaru was really pissed. He'd had enough of this ghost and her ticks.


End file.
